Incluso en la Muerte
by Isis-Aome
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento tan poderoso capaz de desafiar incluso a la muerte. Inuyasha y Kagome one-shot Universo Alterno


**Incluso en la muerte**

Sólo quisiera aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece sino que a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia surgió para el concurso inspirada en la canción Even in Death de Evanescence, la canción no la incluí por las reglas. Por las fechas y los datos nos estoy segura pero es en el contexto de la segunda guerra mundial.

Dicho esto a leer:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokio, 1945

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi frente la cabeza me dolía como nunca antes. Estaba desorientada respiré profundamente y de inmediato escuché la voz de mi madre.

-Cariño despertaste… -me dijo con algo de alivio, enfoqué mi vista en ella después de mirar alrededor, estábamos en mi habitación.

Fruncí el ceño confundida, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté mientras mi madre me ayudaba a sentarme sobre la cama. De pronto se abrió la puerta y junto a mi padre ingresaron los padres de él. Mi madre comenzó a respirar nerviosa y evitó mi mirada -¿Qué pasó? –insistí con la pregunta y mi voz sonó algo asustada, miré a mi padre, a Izayoi, a Inu no Taisho pasaron los segundos y nadie se atrevía a hablarme.

-¿No lo recuerdas cariño? –preguntó con profunda preocupación mi madre, yo lo sabía por el tono de su voz y el brillo en sus ojos castaños. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, de a poco los últimos minutos que había vivido se aclararon en mi mente. Entonces lo recordé, aquel soldado que solía traer sus cartas.

Recordé con claridad el alivio que sentí cuando lo vi en casa hacía una semana las noticias de él escaseaban, cuando lo saludé pensé ilusionada que me traía una nueva carta, con ella se aliviarían mis dudas y podría sentir algo de paz en medio de la terrible guerra que vivíamos cada día y que me tenía alejada del hombre de mi vida.

Pero no, esa visita era por otra desesperante, angustiosa y terrible razón. Sentí cómo mi cabeza parecía querer estallar cuando recordé la última frase que escuché antes de desmayarme.

"El soldado Inuyasha Taisho murió hace cinco días"

-No…-susurré sintiendo que mi pecho se desgarraba de dolor, pero no quise sumergirme en él, pues él me lo había prometido, él volvería conmigo. Inuyasha no podía estar muerto, me dije dividida entre el temor, la pena, y la esperanza que albergaba dentro de mi corazón.

-Eso es imposible… -repetí susurrando, sin poder contener las lágrimas que ya recorrían mis mejillas, la señora Izayoi sollozó y se abrazó a su marido. Mi padre se acercó algunos pasos y mi madre me tomó ambas manos.

-Cariño lo siento tanto… -susurró intentando abrazarme, pero una reacción algo violenta nació en mi y rechacé su refugio. -¡No! –exclamé casi en un grito -¡NO LO SIENTAN! ¡Inuyasha no está muerto! –grité con todas mis fuerzas intentando que mi voz no se quebrara… el llanto de la señora Taisho aumentó y mis padres me miraron asombrados, pero también con una infinita tristeza en sus rostros.

-Madre él dijo que volvería… -susurré entre sollozos algo más calmada, miré a mis padres con suplica –él me lo prometió… -agregué con seguridad, yo sabía que ese soldado mentía Inuyasha era fuerte y esa guerra no lo iba a separar de mi lado. Pasaron algunos segundos y sus padres se acercaron hasta el lugar donde me encontraba.

-El soldado describió con exactitud a nuestro hijo, a pesar de que no encontraron sus documentos… -habló Inu no Taisho con voz tranquila, pero sus ojos dorados, tan intensos como los de Inuyasha brillaban con tristeza. Yo escuché sus palabras, pero no las sentí verdaderas, ese soldado no conocía a Inuyasha, no sabían de su fortaleza, no sabían de sus promesas.

-Lo siento tanto preciosa… -dijo con dificultad su madre, mientras se secaba con un fino pañuelo las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Yo los miré y a pesar de que mi corazón latía desgarrado al interior de mí, no quise prestar atención a sus palabras, ninguna de esas frases era cierta. La verdad que a mí me invadía era la de él… Cerré los ojos y escuché con claridad sus palabras

_-Esta guerra no nos va a separar, estaremos juntos amor yo volveré para ti._

Alcé la vista, mis padres no dejaban de mirarme quise entonces estar sola, no quería escucharlos, no quería sumergirme en ese dolor, yo no podía creer una mentira como esa Inuyasha estaba vivo y yo lo esperaría.

-Necesito estar sola… -susurré mientras me levantaba de la cama, me acerqué hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón de mi habitación, salí por ella y miré hacia el horizonte para sumergirme en los recuerdos que tenía de él. No podría nunca aceptar ni vivir en un mundo donde no existiera Inuyasha, yo sabía que nuestro amor era fuerte y que no desfallecería. –Te estoy esperando… vuelve…-susurré fijando mis ojos en el atardecer, mientras mis oídos escucharon los pasos de nuestros padres salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba con claridad todos los sonidos, las balas, las explosiones, los gritos. Recordé como corría por el campo de batalla y cómo me enfrenté a hombres que eran los enemigos y que yo jamás había visto. Recordaba el dolor, el humo, las lamentaciones y luego todo fue silencio, los sonidos cesaron y el dolor ya no importó. Me encontraba suspendido en una oscuridad extraña, los recuerdos eran confusos, sólo revivía una y otra vez los últimos momentos de lucha. Me esforcé por retener más información, pero todo intento era en vano. Mi mente estaba en blanco no recordaba mi ciudad de origen, no sabía si tenía familia ni siquiera recordaba mi propio nombre.

Me dejé caer en el silencio y en la oscuridad, quería irme, necesitaba estar lejos, dejar de sentir dolor y que nada me importara, pero un susurro me retuvo –_Te necesito… vuelve… regresa a mí. _Me repetía una voz suave, sonaba triste pero era el único sonido hermoso entre todo lo que vagamente recordaba. Era una voz femenina que me rogaba, yo intenté recordar el rostro y el nombre de la dueña de esa voz, pero mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar la información. Me aferré a esos susurros, el dolor dentro de mi pecho disminuía cuando la escuchaba. Sus ruegos me llenaron de valor y aunque no sabía dónde tenía que dirigirme necesitaba volver con ella.

-_Vuelve… regresa a mí… _

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo vuelvo a ti? –le pregunté perdido, necesitaba saber de dónde provenían esos ruegos, pues ese sonido se transformó en el más hermoso y el más amado por mí.

Los días en la oscuridad pasaron con lentitud, de a poco la batalla se fue perdiendo en mi memoria, sólo me importaba escucharla todas mis energías se volcaron en ella._ –Vuelve… vuelve… _repetía cada vez con más angustia. Las emociones en mi interior comenzaron a despertar, necesitaba volver a ese lugar, conocer a la joven que me llamaba y poder con un abrazo aplacar la angustia en ella.

No supe cómo pero volví a la vida, de pronto la luz avanzó entre la oscuridad, mis sentidos despertaron de su letargo, volví a escuchar movimiento en el exterior, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, mi corazón latía con más seguridad, sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo y lentamente abrí los ojos. La luminosidad me dañó por algunos momentos, tuve que pestañear algunas veces hasta que comencé a reconocer los colores y objetos que estaban a mi alrededor. Intenté incorporarme y sentarme pero de inmediato un grupo de personas se acercó a mí, comenzaron a hablar y a preguntarme cosas que tardé en responder.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Nos escucha? ¿Puede respirar? ¿Siente sus piernas? ¿Puede mover las manos? ¿Recuerda su nombre? ¿Puede seguir con la vista este lápiz?

Fruncí el ceño extraviado, miré con atención cada uno de los rostros que me observaban, no fue difícil saber que me encontraba en un hospital. Seguí el lápiz que me señalaban con los ojos y luego bajé mi vista para verme, tenía entablillado el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha. De a poco comenzaron algunos dolores en mi piel y en mis articulaciones, el cansancio se apoderó de mí pero me sentía capaz de hablar.

-Sí, escucho… -mi voz sonó ronca con dificultad pero aún así comencé a responder con tranquilidad, mientras sentía cómo me examinaban y verificaban en una ficha algunos datos. –Siento ambas manos y ambas piernas –agregué mientras intentaba moverme, aunque fue difícil pude hacerlo con lentitud. –Y no recuerdo mi nombre… -añadí con frustración, esperando que alguno de ellos me diera la información que necesitaba.

Aquello último fue inútil, minutos más tardes una de las enfermeras me explicó que tenían problemas con la identificación de los pacientes, pues habían muchos en una situación similar a la mía. Además el conflicto bélico se había complicado, algunas ciudades de Japón se encontraban completamente destruidas y eso hacía imposible las comunicaciones.

Así los días comenzaron a transcurrir con lentitud, mi situación aún era delicada y no tendría el alta médica dentro de algunos meses. Aquello lo agradecí, al no recordar a nadie no sabría cómo regresar y si es que contaba aún con un hogar. Una de las enfermeras a diario se acercaba y me relataba las cosas que transcurrían al exterior, en ocasiones podía hablar con mis compañeros soldados que esperaban al igual que yo alguna respuesta y que sus cuerpos respondieran a las rehabilitaciones. Los días se hacían rutinarios, yo intentaba recordar algo pero mi mente no contenía nada más allá de la última batalla en que la que había luchado.

Lo único a lo que podía aferrarme era a que mi cuerpo había resistido, después de todo yo me encontraba vivo y en el fondo de mi pecho añoraba con que alguien me estuviera buscando. Necesitaba recordar cada detalle de mi vida, necesitaba encontrar a la joven que poseía aquella voz, necesitaba verla y estar con ella.

Al final del día, cuando cerraba mis ojos para dormir entre mis sueños la escuchaba llamarme, -_me prometiste que volverías… vuelve por favor… _yo avanzaba por entre el campo que me encontraba, corría casi desesperado siguiendo el sonido de su voz y siempre me despertaba cuando estaba a punto de ver su rostro. Cada mañana la sensación de vacío se apoderaba de mí, me era imposible verla y yo la necesitaba tanto como el aire que ingresaba a mis pulmones. Ella era mi salvación, por ella yo había vuelto a la vida y me desesperaba no recordar su nombre ni su rostro.

Creí que estaría perdido para siempre dentro de la rutina del hospital, creí que no volvería a ser yo mismo, me faltaba mi vida y cada día que pasaba el resto se me hacía molesto, mi humor fue cambiando y con cada noticia acerca de la guerra me enfurecía. Todo lo que yo no era en ese momento se debía a esa maldita pelea entre naciones, tanta gente inocente seguía muriendo y el conflicto parecía no querer detenerse. Mi vida había cambiado hasta el punto de no poder recordarla y detestaba la situación, necesitaba recordar para poder remediar todo el daño que sabía que había causado. La esperanza por encontrarme con alguien que me conociera se fue apagando, comencé a pensar que lo mejor habría sido sucumbir ante la oscuridad y morir, sí definitivamente la muerte era lo más fácil y menos doloroso en este panorama.

Todo fue así hasta ese último sueño… ese último sueño tan triste y maravilloso. Áquel día cerré los ojos sumamente cansado, a pesar de que mi cuerpo había recuperado casi toda la energía y la fuerza que poseía. Mi cansancio era emocional, me encontraba atado a un lugar que no conocía y pronto tendría que comenzar una vida completamente ajena a mi, me esforzé en recordar pero era como si habían encerrado en una caja todo lo que yo recordaba, era como si mis ojos fueran cubiertos por una venda, yo sabía que tenía que volver la certeza dentro de mi pecho me hablaba de ello, necesitaba volver, alguien me estaba esperando y yo sólo seguía tendido en la misma cama en la que ya llevaba cerca de tres meses. Mi sueño comenzó como siempre me encontraba corriendo, perdido, buscandola con desesperación. Todo la ciudad estaba destruida, todo era gris, se sentían con claridad los susurros y los llantos, yo corría, entraba a distintas casas destruidas buscandola a lo lejos ella me llamaba _Vuelve… amor vuelve… _¿Dónde estás? –le pregunté gritando pero ella repetía lo mismo…. _Vuelve… amor vuelve… _Escuchaba con claridad sus sollozos, estaba sufriendo y yo era incapaz de encontrarla. Luego entre en una casa grande, subí las escaleras y antes de entrar a la habitación donde ella se encontraba yo solía despertar. Para mi alivio y curiosidad esta vez fue distinto, la puerta se abrió antes que yo la tocara pude avanzar algunos pasos, era una habitación blanca y lo único que la poblaba era una gran cama justo en el centro. Me acerqué con lentitud, reconociendo la habitación yo había estado ahí antes, fue entonces que uno de mis pasos hizo crujir el piso de madera. Y me fue posible ver a la mujer que se encontraba sobre ella, era delgada, su cabello negro azabache le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su piel de un color pálido, sus ojos castaños, su nariz pequeña, sus labios rosados. Se incorporó asustada, me miró directamente y a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas me sonrió. –_Inuyasha… estás aquí… _susurró, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado dentro de mi pecho… era Kagome… mi Kagome.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagomeeeee! –grité a todo pulmón despertando de mi ensueño, respiraba agitado, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho y en mi cabeza miles de imágenes, recuerdos, promesas, sonidos, sonrisas volvían a mí. Las enfermeras rapidamente se acercaron a mí, pero en un comienzo no pude escuchar sus palabras, eran tantos recuerdos, mi infancia, mi hogar, mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos y ella, mi adorada Kagome. Ahora lo comprendía con claridad y la recordaba, al fin la recordaba. Muchos recuerdos de ella se agolparon con violencia en mí, recorde su sonrisa, el calor de sus labios cuando la besaba, su llanto cuando tuve que partir a la guerra y las últimas palabras que le dije.

_-Esta guerra no nos va a separar, estaremos juntos amor yo volveré para ti._

Quise levantarme en seguida, no podía perder más tiempo Kagome me estaba esperando y yo necesitaba estar junto a ella…

-¡Señor tranquilo! –escuché entonces las exclamaciones de las enfermeras que estaban a mi lado, las miré en un comienzo sin comprender, tuve que respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarme. -¿Qué le sucede? –me preguntó una de ellas asustada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mis labios marcaron una sincera y alegre sonrisa.

-Lo recuerdo todo… soy Inuyasha Taisho y debo volver a Tokio lo antes posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supe cómo pero el tiempo pasó, aunque yo me sentía detenida en aquel día, luego de escuchar esa noticia… en un comienzo no lloré, yo sabía que él estaba vivo, Inuyasha me prometió que volvería me aferré a mi esperanza y a mis ilusiones. Le recé y le rogué a Kami para que lo enviara conmigo, yo lo necesitaba… Luego los días pasaron ni siquera los recuerdo con claridad… sólo se que de a poco comenzé a sentirme sumergida en un dolor del cual me era imposible salir… todos los días me preguntaba lo mismo acaso era verdad….¿Era posible que mi amor estuviera muerto? ¿Inuyasha no volvería jamás?...

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y yo era incapaz de contenerlas, toda mi vida me comenzó a parecer inútil, todo lo que me gustaba perdió importancia, el mundo era un lugar frío y hostil. Si Inuyasha no estaba conmigo comencé a sentir que no valía la pena seguir, a pesar de que cada noche al dormir lo llamé…. Lo llamé entre mis sollozos le pedía amor vuelve… vuelve Inuyasha vuelve… no podía creer en la posibilidad de perderlo, Inuyasha jamás prometía en vano, él no era así, él era fuerte era el hombre más fuerte que yo conocía, no podía estar muerto… Me sentía frente a un abismo a punto de saltar hacia el vacio y con una de mis manos me aferraba a tierra, me aferraba a la esperanza y a la idea que él estuviera vivo… pero todo en mi exterior me llamaba a dejarme caer, todo alrededor gritaba que él había partido de este mundo y que yo tenía que seguir viviendo, seguir respirando, seguir… sola.

Cuando la esperanza perdió fuerza en mi interior comenzé a rogarle a Kami que me llevara con él, que terminara con mi agonía y me llevara con él. Yo me transformé en una especie de espectro mi cuerpo funcionaba, intentaba seguir con la rutina de mi hogar pero por dentro estaba vacía… mi alma se había marchado…. Mis ganas de vivir se extinguieron, estaba perdida y sola. Incluso dejé de soñar con él… tuve un último sueño en que llegaba hasta mi habitación y me miraba preocupado, asustado incluso triste… yo sonreí al verlo… pero al parecer sólo era su alma despidiendose de mí.

Lloré desconsolada cuando desperté, casi resignada a que no volvería… ¿Me estás escuchando? Le pregunté… ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? ¿Sabes que sin ti no soy nada?... Miré entonces la fecha marcada en el calendario… se cumplían ocho meses desde su partida y dos meses sin recibir respuesta a las cientos de cartas que le envié. Cerré los ojos dolida y por primera vez me atrevía a buscar un vestido negro entre mis ropas, yo me había negado a aquella noticia, llevaba días negandome pero ahora entendía que debía despedirme y aunque me desgarrara de dolor debía dejarlo ir.

Sus padres en cuanto se enteraron realizaron una especie de ceremonia conmemorativa y a pesar de que era imposible recuperar su cuerpo en el cementerio de la ciudad se encontraba una tumba con su nombre. Si Inuyasha de verdad me había dejado como decía mi madre, yo iría a despedirme de él, aunque aquello era algo a lo que temía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje se me hizo extenuante y eterno, no por las heridas que había recibido mi cuerpo, sino porque mi imapaciencia hacía estragos en mí. Tenía miles de asuntos pendientes y que debía arreglar casi de inmediato, pues en cuanto revelé mi nombre en el hospital recibí la asesoría de un abogado, quien me informó de una variedad de errores en las identificaciones de algunos soldados y cómo yo había estado incosciente unas semanas en la lista oficial mi nombre figuraba entre los mártires caídos. Aquella noticia me asusto y ocasionó que la impaciencia por volver se aumentara de manera increíble, con mucha dificultad logramos tener acceso a mis documentos y también a la correspondencia dirigida hacia mí y que estuvieron a punto de destruir. Supe también que mis padres se habían negado a retirar cualquiera de mis pertenencias, por lo que mis cartas permanecían intactas. Leí con impaciencia y con alegría cada una de ellas al ver que todas habían sido enviadas por Kagome, ella no creía en mi muerte, sabía que yo estaba vivo y me esperaba. También se lamentaba porque no podía salir de Tokio, por lo tanto nunca pudo llegar hasta el hospital donde yo me encontraba, pero en cada una de sus líneas expresaba el inmenso amor que sentía hacia mí. Yo no podía dejar de sentirme agradecido por ello, pues sabía que gracias a esa amor yo me encontraba ahora viajando a su encuentro, necesitaba encontrarle y decirle que sí estaba vivo, necesitaba tanto abrazarla y asegurarle que jamás me separaría de ella. Me asusté y angustié cuando leí las últimas cartas que me había escrito, en ellas pude notar su tristeza y también su desesperación, cada frase parecía como si estuviera dejándome ir. Kagome estaba asustada, y yo no había podido hacer nada.

Las horas del viaje fueron una tortura peor que las rehabilitaciones y curaciones que tuve en el hospital, era desesperante ser incapaz de acelerar y poder correr donde ella. Fue un alivio enorme cuando al fin el automóvil que me llevaba estacionó frente a la casa de mis padres. Tuve que observar el lugar con atención, pues la casa estaba completamente sin vida, el jardín de mi madre estaba descuidado y se veía como si la casa no fuera habitada, entré cuando me fijé que la puerta estaba abierta, caminé lentamente por los pasillos y en la sala de estar los encontré. Mi madre gritó espantada y casi se desmayó cuando me vio, mi padre se acercó a mi con rapidez, no pudo decirme nada, sólo me abrazó con fuerza, sentí sus sollozos y yo no pude evitar los míos. Los había extrañado demasiado y me sentía culpable por mantenerlos en aquel estado de tristeza, fueron momentos demasiado emotivos, pero me sentí agradecido. Mi madre sonrió y su sonrisa me pareció la más feliz que había visto en ella, me tuvo abrazado por largos minutos, me pidió perdón por no buscarme, no podía creer que yo estuviera vivo y luego exclamó. -¡Kagome lo sabía! ¡Ella siempre dijo que tu no habías muerto! –Fue entonces que volví a la realidad y el golpeteo fuerte de mi corazón me recordó que tenía que ir por ella.

-Llevenme con ella... por favor... –les pedí casi rogando, avanzamos con rapidez por entre las calles, Mioga el chofer de mi padre intentaba mantenerse tranquilo entre mi insitencia por aumentar la velocidad, llegamos a su casa y sus padres me miraron en una especie de estado de shock, y luego se lamentaron porque casi creyeron que su hija se encontraba en un estado de locura.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? –pregunté exaltado, sin siquiera detenerme a observar lo mucho que habían cambiado las personas y las calles en las que yo había vivido toda mi vida. -¿Dónde está? –Insistí cuando la madre de ella me miró con tristeza... con áquel gesto mi temor aumentó... ¿Acaso Kagome sería capaz de...? no quise ni completar la frase en mi cabeza, mi preciosa era fuerte, tenía que serlo, nuestro amor no había mantenido vivos, no podía fallar cuando yo me encontraba a minutos de ella.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? –Insistí cono un grito, que llevaba conteniendo desde que había vuelto a la vida recordando a la persona más importante, Kagome era la dueña de mi corazón y de mi alma y luego de ocho meses separados en medio del terror de una guerra necesitaba estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta saciarme de ella.

-Fue al cementerio, no quiso ir acompañada... –dijo en un suspiró su padre yo los miré a los cuatro algo asombrado -¿Tengo una tumba? –pregunté turbado, por un error todos me tomaban por muerto. Mi madre sollozó desconsola y mi padre me miró algo avergonzado, pero no los culpé, yo no estaba en el mejor estado y debido a todos los soldados caídos y de aquellas listas era obvio que mis padres intentarían tener un lugar donde recordarme.

No quise que nadie me acompañara, después de que me dieron las instrucciones me subí solo al automóvil y comenzé a conducir rumbo al cementerio, transité por las calles con gran velocidad sintiendo que no era suficiente. En cuanto llegué ni siquiera me importó cerrar bien el vehículo me apresuré corriendo hasta la entrada y comenzé a buscar el lugar que entre llantos mi madre me había indicado. Mi corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, a medida que pasaba a veces escuchaba algún sollozo o algún lamento. La brisa fría me hizo estremecer, pero eso no me importó, sólo escuchaba el ruido de mis pasos, de mi respiración agitada y el latido de mi corazón.

Avanzé con la mayor velocidad que mis piernas me permitían, pues en la pierna derecha había recibido un impacto de bala y aún cojeaba. De pronto la ví... un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta, el latido de mi corazón se hizo más pausado, también se tranquilizó mi respiración. Me detuve en seco y la observé... estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha, su cabello sedoso y oscuro se mecía con la brisa, la vi estremecerse por el frío pero no cambio su postura. Tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho y su respiración sonaba dificultosa... sus sollozos rompieron mi corazón, pero quería observarla, Kagome se encontraba viva y aunque la noté algo más delgada se veía tan hermosa... Comenzé a acercarme luego de mirarla por algunos minutos, en un comienzo pareció no escuchar mis pasos pero luego como si fuera alertada de mi presencia levantó la cabeza y ambos brazos cayeron a sus costados. Me encontraba a centímetro de distancia de su espalda... quise tocarla pero temí asustarla asi que susurré.

-Estoy aquí... –Kagome sollozó sin levantarse y yo agregué... –preciosa lamento mi demora –mi voz sonó algo tímida pero sé que me escuchó, de inmediato se levantó, sollozó una vez más y rapidamente volteó y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Inuyasha! –exclamó mientras ocultaba su cabeza en mi pecho, yo aspiré el aroma de sus cabellos y dejé que entrara en mí pura y hermosa, la tomé con fuerza por la cintura y la abrazé.

-preciosa... –susurré... y entonces pude también liberar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. El tiempo entonces se detuvo para mí, no sé cuánto estuvimos abrazados, pero era lo único que quería en ese momento, Kagome de a poco comenzó a respirar más tranquila, sus sollozos cesaron al igual que los míos. Luego alzó la vista y me miró con sus ojos castaños, me sonrió y dijo.

-Yo sabía que volverías... tu no podías estar muerto –su voz se quebró y una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla, yo de inmediato la limpié con el dorso de mi mano y le dije.

-Gracias a tí estoy aquí... tú me trajiste a la vida –aquella declaración era toda la verdad que había en mi interior, había sido su voz y su presencia las que habían logrado despertarme y hacerme recordar. El amor que sentía por ella me había echo resistir incluso en la muerte y ahora al fin, después de tanto sufrimiento estábamos juntos y decididos a no volver a separarnos jamás.

-Bésame amor... –susurró Kagome y yo de inmediato me dejé caer en sus labios, en una caricia tan amada y tan ansiada, la besé con pasión y con el fervor contenido. Kagome se aferró con fuerzas a mis ropas y me respondió la caricia, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero yo no quería soltarla. Sonreí entre el beso y le dije –te amo tanto preciosa... –volví a besarla y luego fue Kagome quien se separó unos milímetros de mi boca y dijo –también te amo Inuyasha...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo, ni la guerra más sangrienta había sido capaz de separarme de la mujer de mi vida, jamás la dejaría, nuestro amor nos había entregado una oportunidad única, me había vuelto a la vida y la aprovecharíamos al máximo. Con el fin de la guerra se avecinaban buenos y nuevos tiempos y yo sabía que éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para poder permanecer juntos por el resto de nuestros días. Kagome y yo nos amábamos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Uff.. aquí está mi cuota para el concurso... espero poder participar y que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Surgió con la canción even in death y me gustó muucho escribirla. Hay muchos sentimientos vueltos en ella, quizas este mismo argumento da para una historia más larga, pero por ahora me gusta como está. Es una interpretación alterna mía a cuando en el final de la serie nuestra parejita estuvo separada en la oscuridad. Espero que les haya gustado y que nos sigamos leyendo en mis otros fics.**

**Atte.**

**Isis.**


End file.
